


do you want to build 16 snow men?

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had never seen snow before coming here, and he doesn’t know what he was expecting. All those movies made it seem like the best thing ever, like a must have during the holidays.</p><p>But now that he’s actually confronted with it, he doesn’t particularly care about it. It’s cold and wet and sticky; nothing like he’d expected it to be. When he heard Kira talking about it at night, excitedly rambling about how beautiful and magical it was, she had raised high expectations. He’d thought it would be soft and fluffy, like cotton.</p><p>Okay, it is soft, especially when you trip and fall into it. But it’s also freezing and soaks your clothes in seconds.</p><p>If it were up to him, he wouldn’t leave the warmth of the lodge unless completely necessary.</p><p>But Kira and Allison are both somehow really into snow. They couldn’t stop talking about it in bed last night, sharing stories about snow days during primary school, sledding, building snow men, having snowball fights. So when they asked Scott to come build snow men with them in the morning, looking up to him with their beautiful dark eyes, how could he possibly say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want to build 16 snow men?

The cold bites at Scott’s cheeks the moment he steps outside. He considers going back in, but Allison and Kira come running out and drag him along with them.

Scott had never seen snow before coming here, and he doesn’t know what he was expecting. All those movies made it seem like the best thing ever, like a must have during the holidays.

But now that he’s actually confronted with it, he doesn’t particularly care about it. It’s cold and wet and sticky; nothing like he’d expected it to be. When he heard Kira talking about it at night, excitedly rambling about how beautiful and _magical_ it was, she had raised high expectations. He’d thought it would be soft and fluffy, like cotton.

Okay, it _is_ soft, especially when you trip and fall into it. But it’s also freezing and soaks your clothes in seconds.

If it were up to him, he wouldn’t leave the warmth of the lodge unless completely necessary.

But Kira and Allison are both somehow really into snow. They couldn’t stop talking about it in bed last night, sharing stories about snow days during primary school, sledding, building snow men, having snowball fights. So when they asked Scott to come build snow men with them in the morning, looking up to him with their beautiful dark eyes, how could he possibly say no?

“Here.” Allison hands him a perfectly round snowball. Scott stares at the thing for a second, then back up to Allison.

“I thought we were building a snow man.”

“We are. You have to add snow to it and when it gets too big to carry, you have to roll it around on the ground so the snow can stick to it. You’re in charge of the biggest one, so make it good and solid, okay?”

“You got it, chief,” Scott smiles. Allison returns the smile and gives him a peck on the lips. Then she walks over to Kira, who’s already busy making another big snowball.

* * *

“I think he kinda looks like coach Finstock,” Allison remarks. They’re standing in front of the now complete snow man, their heads slightly tilted and squinting.

Scott is not gonna lie. The lopsided snow man is on him. Somehow, he managed to not make the base of the snow man rounded enough. It went wrong from there.

Kira tilts her head to the other side, steps a bit closer.

“It looks like a dick,” she concludes.

“Coach FInstock, dick, … it’s all the same,” Allison jokes.

“I’m sorry, I have a lot to learn,” Scott apologizes.

Kira turns to him.

“Don’t worry, it’s still pretty good for a first try. We’ll try again.”

“Alright, let’s get to it,” Scott says as he rubs his hands. He admits he wasn’t really looking forward to staying out in the cold all day to play around in the cold substance, but when he looks at his girlfriends, both red nosed and laughing, he knows he’d even stride down the mountain naked if that is what they want to do.

* * *

They end up making a snow man for each pack member. Coach Finstock is quickly taken down so that they can forget about that monstrosity of a creation and replaced by better, but slightly smaller, versions. By the end of the afternoon, when night is starting to fall, their fingers are frozen through their gloves and their smiles are exhausted.

“Time to go inside and drink some hot chocolate?” Scott suggests.

“Not until we take some pictures to proof we actually built sixteen snow men,” Kira grins, her phone already whipped out.

They take the most ridiculous pictures, such as Scott eating snow Allison’s carrot nose and Kira chilling with snow Hayden and Tracy. After another half an hour, they finally can’t stand the cold any longer and flee back inside.

They make a first stop in their shared bedroom, wiggling out of their wet clothes and changing into dry sweatpants and sweaters. Allison and Kira even find the time to have a small make out session, immediately making Scott forgive them for dragging him out into the cold for _six freaking hours._

As Kira and Allison go to claim the television room – yes, Derek’s lodge has a television _room_ , reminding Scott once again how rich he really is – he makes a pit stop in the kitchen to make hot chocolate and fill a plate with cookies.

When he walks into the television room, he finds his girlfriends all cute and snuggled up under a blanket. They’re kissing again, slow and sweet, making smacking noises as they part.

They scoot over so Scott can sit in the middle – their usual formation, just like in bed – and drape an arm over their shoulders.

The two girls snuggle up against his warm torso once he’s settled with the plate of cookies in his lap and the mugs of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

And when Kira puts on a cheesy Christmas movie and Allison puts her head on his shoulder, Scott quickly forgets how cold he was just minutes before.


End file.
